Cache-cache
by elferie
Summary: Sora, Riku et Kairi décident de passer une soirée entre amis pour Halloween. Mais cette soirée leur sera inoubliable.


Cache-cache

"Ding Dong"

Les trois amis, Riku, sora et Kairi se regardèrent, intrigués par le bruit de la sonnette de la maison de Riku. Sora leva ses yeux bleu vers la pendule du salon. Il était 22 heure, les enfants avaient finis leur tourner de bonbons pour Halloween.

"Ding Dong"

Se décidant d'aller voir le trouble fête, Riku se leva de son fauteuil, tandis que Sora et Kairi préparèrent leur soirée d'Halloween avec du pop-corn et différentes friandises devant un film spécial Halloween. Ils étaient impatients de faire leur soirée d'horreur annuelle. Surtout de se faire peur après avoir visionner deux ou trois films, comme au bon vieux temps avant toute leur aventure contre Xehanort et ses sans-coeurs.

Riku s'approcha de la porte et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne vit personne, juste les ombres de la nuit sur son jardin. Il haussa les épaules.

"Juste un plaisantin pour cette nuit d'épouvante," pensa le jeune homme de vingt ans.

"Ding Dong"

Un frison parcourus le long du dos de Riku. Il ne comprenait pas se qui lui arriver, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées il ne pouvait pas ressentir le froid, même si n'était pas un frison dû au froid. Au fond de lui, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sora le regarda intriguer depuis le salon, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il le rejoint à la porte d'entrée. Ils se regardèrent se jugeant du regard. Sora lui-même était pas très mal à l'aise depuis la troisième sonnerie, il avait arrivé à rassurer Kairi, en argumentant à une mauvaise blague d'adolescents.

"Ding Dong"

"Ils commencent à m'énerver. Je vais leur dire de mots."

Sora voulait les prendre sur le fait. Il décida alors de tirer le rideau de la fenêtres. Le regard de Riku et le sien se figèrent. En un instant les couleurs de leur visage pâlirent.

Une effrayante créature grise au doigt démesurément long, un coeur rouge et noir dessiner sur sa poitrine, se tenait à la porte d'entrée, là où il y avait rien lorsque Riku avait regardé la première fois. Elle tourna la tête lentement et saccader de façon mécanique. Son unique oeil vert pale se braqua sur eux

Un frisson d'horreur s'empara des deux amis, en leur faisant hérisser leur poils et cheveux de terreur.

Riku réussit a détourner ses yeux bleu turquoise du spectre fureteur mais son sang se figea dans ses veines. Son pire cauchemar se reproduisait : les sans-coeurs envahirent l'île du destin, par millier au milieux de son jardin, avec des trait du monde d'Halloween.

"Ding Dong"

Agacer par la sonnerie incessante qui devenait de plus en plus agressive aux oreille de la jeune fille, Kairi se leva du canapé où elle attendait le retour de ses camarades.

"Ha, les garçons," soupira Kairi, par l'inaction de ses deux amis.

Elle fit quelques pas. Riku se retourna vivement vers elle. Elle se figea voyant le regard glaçant de son ami.

"Kairi, sauve-toi, les sans-coeurs nous attaque," rugit-il malgré sa voix tremblante qui trahie mal sa peur.

Elle revient aussitôt à elle. Elle était désormais un maître de la Keyblade elle aussi, elle n'était plus une simple princesse de coeur a protégé.

"Kairi, fais se que je dis, ordonne Riku d'une voix plus sur et plus autoritaire, coupant cours au protestation de la jeune fille.

La voix de Riku fit sursauté Sora, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

"Ding Dong"

La sonnette ramena la jeune fille à la réalité, le danger est à leur porte elle n'avait pas l'expérience de ses amis ni leur pouvoir, les siens avaient besoin d'être avec 6 autres princesses de coeur pour être actifs.

"Bon sang, nous avons vaincu Xehanort, les sans-coeurs devraient être plus qu'un souvenir, lâcha malgré elle en grimpa à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier

Ses deux amis l'observèrent s'éloigner, avec soulagement. Ils furent soulager d'avoir choisit la grande maison de Riku avec les nombreuses pièces, les cachettes étaient nombreuses.

"Ding Dong"

Riku se tourna vers la porte, avec le regard désormais déterminer.

"Sora" appela-t-il.

Son meilleur ami se tourne vers lui. il ouvrit la bouche

"Vas te cacher toi aussi, lui coupa le jeune homme aux cheveux argent la parole, avant qu'un mot n'en sorte.

-Mais toi? Tout seul? bafouille le meilleur ami.

"Ding Dong"

Riku sera les dents, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

"Je suis la première ligne de défense.

-C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux être en première... protesta Sora, un sursaut d'ancienne rivalité dans la voix.

-Vas protégeais Kairi.

Sora fut prit au dépourvue par la confiance de son meilleur ami, mais il voulait aussi lui prêter main fort. L'union à toujours était leur force quoi que puisse dire Riku a toujours vouloir agir seul.

"Ding Dong"

Un gros boum, faisant trembler la port, retenti, les firent sursauter.

Sora bondit à la fenêtre et tira le rideau. La vitre était noir comme de l'encre. Sora paniqua en voyant des petits yeux jaunes apparaîtrent dans la marée sombre.

"Sora, appelle Riku. Monte vite."

Le jeune homme au cheveux châtain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il monta à l'étage en courant, sous le regarde protecteur de son meilleur ami.

Ding Dong

"Oui on s'est que vous êtes," s'agaça le jeune maître de la keyblade

L'adrénaline avait remplacer sa peur. Il était prés en découdre.

La porte et la vitre s'effondraient sur le poids des sans-coeurs. Riku bloqua comme il pouvait avec sa keyblade, mais un déferlement de sans-coeurs pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Le choc de leurs forces propulsa le courageux jeune homme au sol. Il se redressa péniblement, tandis que les sans-coeurs Halloween prenaient d'assaut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

Il sauta sur le premier chevalier momie à sa porter.

"Ding Dong"

Le spectre fureteur resta à la porte et joua inlassablement avec la sonnette, en faisant régulièrement des mouvement saccader.

Riku enchaîna les sans-coeurs, mais il revenaient toujours en surnombre, il ne devait pas faiblir il devait protéger coûte que coûte ses amis. Malgré tout se effort une horde de sans-coeur monta l'étage.

Il entendit des grincements bruyant de parquet à l'étage et paniqua aussitôt.

"Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique," s'écria-t-il, en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

"Ding Dong"

Riku se retourne, une dernière fois vers la porte. A son grand soulagement plus aucun sans-coeurs n'étaient dans le jardin, à l'exception du spectre fureteur. Face au manque de réaction du sans-coeur, le jeune maître de la keyblade au cheveux d'argent décide de le laisser et de se concentrer sur les sans-coeurs à l'étage.

Sora n'était pas lâche. Il ne voulait pas attirer les sans-coeurs vers Kairi. Il fit craqué le planché et alerté par le bruit les sans-coeurs suivirent Sora. Sora se précipita dans la chambre de Riku. Il tapa du pied le sol, le coeur battant. Il avait peur de laisser Kairi sans défense face au sans-coeurs. Riku et lui avaient déjà affronter ses créatures de malheur, Kairi la plus novice.

"Ding Dong"

Les sans-coeurs se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne virent personne. Sora s'évaporait. Trois ombres inspecter le lit, un fantôme Porteur et un chevalier momie déambuler dans la pièce, à la fut des battements de coeurs. Les trois ombres ne trouvèrent rien sous le lit, la cachette idéal des coeurs apeuré. Le fantôme Porteur se dirigea vers l'armoire de Riku, en entendant des battements de coeurs et ouvrit la porte.

Sora sorti de l'armoire où il s'était caché, sa keyblade a la main. Il pourfendit les 5 sans-coeurs, aussi vite. Il enchaîna les sans-coeurs d'Halloween et rejoint Riku prés d'escalier, entrain de faire le ménage de sans-ceurs avec sa keyblade.

"Ding Dong"

En apercevant son meilleur ami courir vers lui, Riku soupira, exaspérait par l'attitude de Sora, à cet instant désinvolte.

"Sora..." commença-t-il, en soupirant.

\- Je sais me battre Riku, je veux tu n'es pas seul à pourvoir nous protéger contre les sans-coeurs."

Sora regarda Riku son regard lui disait "Fais moi confiance."

"Je te fait confiance, mais j'ai toujours peur de mes pouvoirs, je ne suis pas aussi pur que toi," confessa le jeune maître de la keyblade.

Ding Dong

Les 2 amis affrontèrent les intrus. Au bout d'un moment, les deux maîtres de la keyblade décidèrent de se séparer, en espérant que leur princesse de coeur soit en sécurité dans sa cachette.

Riku se retrouva encerclait, mais les sans-coeurs lui sautèrent dessus. Il concentra ses pouvoirs pour les repousser mais les sans-coeurs sur lui créèrent une réaction. Une grande colonne de ténèbres entourée de quatre autres plus petites encercla riku et le transforma en Ansem, le chercheur des ténèbres. Seul les yeux turquoise du jeune homme trahissaient son identité.

Sora n'a pas eu d'avantage de chance, il fut appé par une mini tour former d'une centaine et la noirceur de ses entités recouvrit intégralement son corps créant un Sora ténébreux.

Ding Dong

Kairi s'était réfugiée dans le grenier. Les multitudes d'objets entassés au file des ans par la famille de Riku en faisait une excellente cachette, ainsi qu'une forteresse quasiment imprenable. Malgré tout, la jeune fille aux cheveux roux commençait à trouver le temps long et surtout a s'inquiété pour ses amis. Las d'être éternellement la cinquième roue du carrosse, elle mourait d'envie à venir en aide à ses deux amis d'enfance.

"Un comble pour une princesse," pensa-t-elle, avec humour.

Ding Dong

L'éternelle sonnerie la rappeler à l'ordre, tout en lui portant sur les nerf. Kairi, malgré sa peur de plus en plus titillé, fit apparaître sa keyblade et sorti du grenier. Elle se fraya un chemin dans des couloir de la maison, à travers les sans-coeurs qui revenait toujours en surnombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune princesse de coeur sentit une puissance phénoménal s'approcher d'elle. Elle resserra la poignet de sa keyblade, prête en découdre.

Din Dong

Elle fut tétanisé en voyant s'approcher Ansem le chercheur des ténèbres, d'un pas lent de vainqueur. Son regard se remplit de terreur lorsqu'elle vit un ombre ayant la forme de Sora. Elle comprit, en voyant le regard turquoise de Ansem. Tragiquement, elle comprit que ses deux amis d'enfance étaient devenu son pire cauchemar: des sans-coeurs.

D'un coup, lier au stress, à la peur de l'attaque et pour ses amis, Kairi déclencha un pouvoir mélangeant son pourvoir de princesse de coeur et de maître de la keyblade. Une lumière émana d'elle et illumina les lieux ou ils se trouvaient. Les ombres s'évaporèrent des deux jeune hommes mais ils tombèrent inanimé au sol sous les yeux désespéraient de leur amie. Elle poussa un hurlement de détresse et tomba à genou, en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps près de ses amis immobile.

Ding dong

Dehors le spectre fureteur ricana sombrement comme les monstres de film d'horreur qu'adorait regarder les trois amis, faisant écho aux ténèbres régnant en maître dans le jardin. Et il se volatilisa, sans s'arrêter son rire.

Fin


End file.
